


Love at first sight

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [34]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Jamie is falling in love
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Family of Ten [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1056974
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Love at first sight

The light of the sun was coming out the windows of the hospital Jamie and his companion passed through. 'It's morning already? What time is it?' Jamie thought to himself as the went through. Jamie had lost track of time, the past night had been the most stressful time of his life, from waking up with Claire's terror and pain screams, the blood on the bed, the seemingly eternal drive to the hospital and the even longer wait on there not knowing if his wife and their child would survive the ordeal. After the birth of the child, a baby girl, soon whiskered to an incubator, Claire had been moved to a room and Jamie had been guarding her sleep for the whole time until his sister and godfather arrived. Jamie had left Claire with them when one of the nurses had come to him to tell him the child was out of danger and if he wished to meet it at the NICU. 

The room was big, but silent, with only the whispers of the carers as they moved around, his child was in one of the incubators, FRASER written on a paper tapped in one side, they were still discussing names for the bairn without reach one Both Jamie and Claire liked. Jamie, having already met several nephews and nieces, gasped at how tiny she was, even more so inside the clean whiteness of the incubator, the only pop of colour being a little soft pink octopus the baby was grasping tightly.

'Who gave it that?' Jamie asked to the nurse.

'It's a program we're affiliated, a group of volunteers do them and send them to us.' She explained to Jamie. 'They seem to like the texture of the tentacles and fuss less with the cables around.'

Jamie didn't say anything, but made a mental note to tell Jenny and his mother, it seemed like the kind of thing they, both witty crafters, would be interested. He stayed silently, observing his daughter sleep peacefully for few minutes until the nurse spoke again.

'Would ye like to hold her for few minutes?'

'Can I? It isna dangerous for her to go out there.' Jamie asked.

''Tis OK for few minutes.' She answered to him. 'Just sit on that chair and open wide your shirt.'

'Remember your vows sister.' Jamie allowed himself to joke.

'Dinna fash for that,' the nurse laughed at him as he did what he was told, 'the bairns love skin on skin contact with their parents.' She explained again as she took the baby out of the incubator, still clasping firmly the little octopus and placed her on Jamie's chest. The baby protested for a couple of seconds but soon fully relaxed on her father's arms.

'Hello my love.' Jamie started to talk the baby in Gaelic. 'You're thinking about yer mam, arena ye? She's restin' now, and she'll be here with us soon. I ken that I told ye more than once when ye were still on yer mam's belly that I was impatient to meet ye, but I could have waited few more weeks, ye ken. Ye gave us a big fright today and ye better dinna do that again, yer da's heart might not able to cope with it.' Jamie laughed, unable to even understand yet how incredible it was to hold his daughter on his arms. 'I want to tell ye that I love ye and I always will. I promise ye I will always be there for ye, whatever you need, or it worries ye, wherever in the World ye are, I'll be there for ye if ye need me, my blessing. Always.' His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a camera, the nurse giving him promptly the result photo, the first photo of him and his daughter and Jamie knew for that moment that the photo would never left his wallet.

'I love Gaelic,' The nurse added as she gave him the photo. 'It reminds me of my own Da, he used to talk us in Gaelic all the time.'

Just few seconds later, the baby started to cry. Jamie worried but the nurse quickly told him she just needed a clean nappy and if he was interested in a changing nappies lesson. 'I have already change a few. I have a few nephews and nieces. But ye can see if I'm good at it, Sister... What's yer name?'

'Och, aye, Sister Faith, Mr. Fraser.'

'Jamie, please.' He told the nurse.

Jamie was back at Claire's room when she finally woke up. 'Och, mo chridhe, ye finally awake.' Jamie said with a wide smile, kissing her brow.

'Jamie...the baby...' Claire said with a still weak voice.

'She's OK. I've been seein' her and holdin' her in the NICU.' Jamie told her. 'I even got to change her nappy once.'

'She...a girl?' Claire asked. 'A baby girl.'

'A wee lass, as bonny as her mam.' Jamie added as he searched for the polaroid photo on his jacket and gave it to Claire. 

'She's beautiful.' Claire said, tears quickly coming out her eyes. 

'Aye, let me call one of the sisters and ask when ye can go to meet her.' Jamie told her, ringing the bell for help. 'Ye're goin' to love her.'

**Author's Note:**

> The Octopus plushie is an actual thing, a friend of mine just joined the maker's community. For more information, this is the website: https://octopusforapreemie.com/


End file.
